This is a diagnostic study to test the hypothesis that quantitation of angiogenic proteins in the blood, urine, or cerebrospinal fluid of children with tumors (including hemangiomas) may be useful: (i) as a prognostic indicator, and/or (ii) as a biochemical marker to guide antiangiogenic therapy and possibly conventional chemotherapy.